


Life sucks and love is dumb

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 Things, Derek Uses His Words, F/M, Gen, Isaac-centric, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces que Isaac no tiene suerte en el amor. Y la que sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life sucks and love is dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [el kinkmeme de esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/67084.html?thread=543756#t543756), para el prompt: "cuatro veces que Derek le espantó una posible pareja y una que aceptó". Me he tomado ciertas libertades con la idea, pero la figura de hermano-mayor!Derek sigue ahí.

**Enero**

-¿Está ocupada esta silla?

Isaac levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Danny, sujetando la bandeja en una mano y los libros de Química en la otra.

-No. Siéntate, si quieres -dice, apartando los envoltorios de chocolatina de la mesa para dejarle sitio.

-Gracias -musita con timidez. Isaac vuelve a hundir la cabeza en el cómic que estaba leyendo y trata de no pensar mucho en Danny allí a su lado, en la manera en la que respira y en el sonido que hace cuando pasa las yemas de los dedos por la esquina del libro y levanta las páginas, pero es difícil. Es porque no está acostumbrado a él, porque aún no tiene registrado su olor y la manera en la que late su corazón, porque no se conocen demasiado.

-¿Se te da bien la Química? -se oye preguntar, y antes de acabar de pronunciar las palabras ya está pensando en una excusa para levantarse y salir corriendo.

-Uhm. Más o menos -contesta él a media voz, sin levantar la mirada siquiera-. Pero Ethan era mi pareja de laboratorio y... Bueno. Es mala idea cortar con tu novio en mitad de un proyecto del que él tiene todos los datos. Aunque sea un hombro lobo homicida y manipulador -se ríe amargamente. 

-Ya.

-Así que...

-Siento mucho lo que pasó con él. 

-Ya. Gracias. 

-Todos creíamos que le gustabas de verdad, si no te habríamos...

-No le gustaba lo suficiente, parece -le corta, clavando la pajita en su brick de zumo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Isaac vuelve a bajar la mirada y se come un par de patatas fritas, que ya se han quedado gomosas. No sabe tratar con la gente, no sabe qué hay que decir en esos casos. Ni siquiera está seguro de que pueda decir nada que le vaya a hacer sentir mejor, porque Danny lleva una semana de mierda y un par de palmadas en la espalda no van a hacer que eso cambie, que los últimos meses con Ethan desaparezcan o que el mundo sobrenatural deje de existir.

-Yo tampoco tengo pareja -dice de repente, y Danny frunce el ceño y le mira-. Y, no sé, si quieres... He hecho los experimentos y todo eso, pero siempre se me han dado mal las conclusiones. Podemos... 

-¿En serio?

-Sí. 

-¿No te importa? -pregunta, girándose hacia él en la silla-. No estaba intentando dar pena ni nada...

-No, no. Me harías un favor si me ayudaras con eso. Podemos acabarlo esta misma tarde.

Danny esboza algo como una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes mi número de teléfono?

 

**El septiembre anterior**

Sólo la ve durante un momento, en un estado de enajenación total, antes de que se lance sobre él y trate de arrancarle la cara con las garras. Y puede que haya algo atractivo en todo eso, en esa fuerza y esa ferocidad, o que sólo sea producto de la luna llena, pero Isaac... Bueno. Llevan un rato en el coche y no puede dejar de pensar en Cora, en su lobo, en la manera en la que la controla tan completamente, y piensa que sería liberador dejarse llevar y correr a su lado. Morder algo. A alguien.

No sabe exactamente qué quiere preguntarle a Derek cuando le dice aquél 'Oye, tu hermana...', pero en cuanto él le mira se le quitan las ganas de descubrirlo. 

-Ey, Derek -musita más tarde en el loft, cuando él vuelve de meterla en la cama. Tiene sangre seca en la cara y en los brazos y en la piel que se ve a través de los cortes de su camiseta-. Siento... Antes, en el coche.

-No lo menciones -contesta, acercándose a ponerse una taza de café.

-¿Quieres decir que me perdonas por...?

-No -le corta, dejándose caer en un taburete y hundiendo los hombros-. Quiero decir que no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

-Oh.

-Llegas tarde al instituto.

-Lo siento -susurra, bajando la mirada y cogiendo su mochila de la encimera. Está agotado y no ha dormido un minuto en toda la noche, pero no puede permitirse seguir faltando a clase cada vez que pasa algo raro en el pueblo; empieza a ser sospechoso-. ¿Hablamos luego?

-Hace nueve años que no la veo, Isaac -murmura sobre su taza de café-. Creí que estaba muerta. 

Él aprieta la mandíbula y asiente con la cabeza.

-Puedo pasar del entrenamiento esta tarde, si quieres...

-Gracias -contesta sencillamente.

 

**Febrero**

Isaac ya tiene un sitio en el sofá de los Mahealani. Danny sabe que los sándwiches le gustan con bordes y con el pan muy tostado y que bebe té verde a todas horas. El gato se sube a su regazo en cuanto se sienta.

Están abriéndose paso a través de la segunda temporada de Battlestar Galactica, la primera revisión de Isaac y la enésima de Danny. Quedan algunos días entre semana para estudiar y ven un episodio al terminar, y a veces Isaac se queda a cenar. Los viernes piden comida china y hacen maratón hasta que se les cierran los ojos de cansancio.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer un viernes? -le pregunta un día mientras el gato aprieta las patas contra su tripa incansablemente-. Pásame el pollo.

-¿Mejor? ¿Como qué? -dice, tendiéndoselo, y se chupa una gota de salsa del pulgar.

-No sé. Salir por ahí. Con gente.

-No me gusta mucho la gente. ¿Qué excusa tienes tú? -se ríe, chocando una rodilla con la suya.

-Esto es mejor que estar en casa con Derek viendo el Discovery Channel. 

-Vaya, gracias -gruñe, fingiendo ofenderse.

-No, quiero decir que... No tengo nada mejor que hacer porque esto es lo mejor -dice, y se da cuenta de que suena terriblemente estúpido.

-¿Verdad? -contesta él. 

 

**El octubre anterior**

Se encuentran con Chris y Allison un día en el supermercado. Derek es civilizado y les da la vez en la cola de la carnicería, pero Isaac puede notar la manera en la que su mandíbula se tensa y sus dedos se cierran en torno al asa de la cesta con tanta fuerza que deja la marca en el metal.

Allison sonríe y le pregunta por el examen de Cálculo, y es probablemente la primera conversación que tienen que no va sobre lobos y cazadores. Es amigable. Ella se ríe cuando Isaac hace una broma tonta y él nota el calor que le sube por el cuello al ruborizarse.

-Ni lo pienses -le advierte Derek mientras meten las bolsas al maletero del coche.

-¿Qué?

-Allison -dice, lanzándole una mirada muy significativa.

-No estoy pensando nada.

-Isaac...

-Ya lo sé -suspira-. Scott no me lo perdonaría.

Derek se queda parado un momento, con la mano en la puerta del maletero, mirándole con las cejas enarcadas.

-Ha tratado de matarnos tres o cuatro veces.

-Y eso, claro.

 

**Marzo**

La peli que han ido a ver ha resultado ser una mierda, así que para compensar Danny le invita a una pizza y le compra una galleta de chocolate del tamaño de su cabeza en esa pastelería que siempre huele tan bien cuando pasa de camino al instituto. 

Están sentados en un banco del centro, comiéndosela a trocitos pequeños y hablando de todas las maneras en las que la película ha sido decepcionante. Es una noche extrañamente cálida para esa época del año, y la luna es enorme, a un par de días de estar llena. Es tarde pero no quieren irse a casa.

Danny le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros y él se recuesta contra su pecho, contra su calor y el olor a algodón y a palomitas con mantequilla.

-¿Estamos saliendo juntos? -pregunta. No quiere hablar muy alto para no romperlo.

-Bueno -contesta Danny, con los dedos enredándose en los dobleces de su bufanda-, estamos saliendo, y estamos juntos.

-¿Esto es una cita?

Danny se tensa un momento y él puede oír la manera en la que el pánico le sube por la garganta. Se gira y lo ve en sus ojos, en la manera en la que intenta apartarse de él.

-Creí que lo sabías.

-Uhm, no. ¡Pero ahora lo sé! -dice, tratando de sonar tranquilizador, poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla-. Y me alegro de que lo sea.

-Pensé que... El cine y la cena, es tan típico.

-Ya, pero no soy una persona muy aguda, supongo -repone, sonriendo. Porque ahora que lo piensa es obvio, tan obvio que se siente idiota-. Ésta ha sido la primera, ¿no?

Danny se ríe, por fin, y el sonido le hace vibrar todo el cuerpo.

-Sí.

-Bien. Menos mal -contesta, y el rubor le colorea las mejillas-. No sé cómo funciona esto. ¿Me vas a besar luego?

-Te puedo besar ahora.

Isaac no espera a que sea él quien lo haga.

 

**El noviembre anterior**

-Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho ahora? -dice Derek, levantando la cabeza de su libro en cuanto Isaac entra por la puerta.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-No voy a preguntarte otra vez.

Cierra el libro, marcando la página con un dedo, y hace un gesto que Isaac interpreta como una invitación para que se siente a su lado en el sofá.

-Scott -musita, subiendo los pies y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas.

-Eso ya lo huelo.

-No le gusto _de esa manera_.

-Oh -exclama Derek en voz baja-. Y eso te lo ha dicho porque...

-Le he besado.

-Oh -repite. Isaac suspira dramáticamente porque está en su derecho, porque su vida es una mala idea detrás de otra.

-Quiere que sigamos siendo amigos. 

-Eso está bien -apunta Derek.

-Sí. Supongo.

Vuelve a suspirar. Derek no lo entiende, lo nota en la manera en la que le mira como preguntando ' _¿Scott? ¿En serio?_ '. 

-No le puedes gustar a todo el mundo -dice tras un rato, volviendo a abrir su libro.

-Estaría bien gustarle a alguien.

 

**Abril**

Isaac abre los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces con pereza, y frunce el ceño. Llevan besándose así horas, sin prisa por llegar a nada más, con las manos enredándose en el pelo y acariciando el cuello y los hombros aún cubiertos por la tela de la camiseta.

-Deberías tener los ojos cerrados -dice Isaac en un murmullo, aunque no consigue que su tono sea de reproche.

-Tú los has abierto -contesta Danny, dejando descansar la frente contra la suya.

-Sólo un momento. Tú los tenías abiertos todo el tiempo.

-No todo el tiempo.

-Casi todo el tiempo.

-Sí -confiesa al fin, sonriendo desvergonzadamente, rozando los labios de Isaac con la lengua.

-Pues no lo hagas -gruñe, tapándole los ojos con una mano-. Deberías estar tan sobrecogido -Danny le vuelve a besar, y él no puede evitar media sonrisa-... Tan sobrecogido por la emoción y el sentimiento que mantener los ojos abiertos te fuera imposible.

-Estoy sobrecogido.

-Por las ganas de irte a casa a jugar al Minecraft -bufa, y Danny se ríe y aparta la mano de Isaac, entrelazando con él los dedos-. Estás haciendo los deberes de Matemáticas en tu cabeza ahora mismo.

-Funciono en modo multitarea.

-Danny -dice, alargando las vocales.

-Me gusta verte.

-Desde tan cerca no puedes ver nada, más que a mí poniéndome bizco para mirarte.

-Tus cejas tienen una forma graciosa. Y tus pestañas son tan rubias que a veces parece que brillan desde dentro -dice, en un murmullo, y Isaac hace un sonido de frustración con el fondo de la garganta y se revuelve bajo él.

-No digas esas cosas.

-Me gustas mucho -susurra, besándole en la sien y en la mejilla y en la mandíbula-. Mucho, mucho.

 

**El diciembre anterior**

Está siendo un invierno lento. Es una buena noticia, porque apenas ha estado cerca de la muerte en el último par de meses, pero por otra parte es muy aburrido. Todo el tiempo que antes dedicaba a correr por el bosque persiguiendo criaturas sobrenaturales ahora está vacío.

Normalmente Scott, Stiles y él se juntan en casa de cualquiera de los tres y se ponen hasta arriba de Cheetos mientas matan zombis en algún videojuego. Esa tarde Scott está aprovechando para reconciliarse con Allison, y Isaac se alegra, dentro de lo que cabe, porque sigue siendo su mejor amigo y quiere que sea feliz y ha hecho las paces con el hecho de que es la persona más heterosexual del mundo y jamás le va a ver de esa manera. Está bien. Estaría mejor si alguien le quisiera.

-¿Te apetece ser mi follamigo? -dice Stiles de repente. Isaac se atraganta con una bolita de queso y está al borde de la asfixia durante un momento que se hace eterno.

-¿Qué? -dice entre toses, dejando que Stiles le de palmadas en la espalda-. ¿Que sea tu _qué_?

-Estoy cansado de ser virgen, y de enamorarme de gente inaccesible. Y creo que tengo suficientes responsabilidades en mi vida, de todas maneras, con eso de salvaros el culo continuamente; no puedo meterme ahora en una relación. ¿Sabes?

Isaac asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

-Así que quieres... Conmigo.

-Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no?

A Isaac se le ocurren un trillón de razones, así a bote pronto. Que esas cosas nunca salen bien, que es capaz de involucrarse emocionalmente hasta con un plato de espaguetis, que Stiles no le atrae sexualmente lo más mínimo. Y es guapo, eso es innegable, cuando está callado y no gesticula como un dibujo animado. Le ha visto sin camiseta y es mucho más interesante de lo que cabría esperar, pero...

Sería entrar en un mundo de dolor, en cuanto se enterara Derek. Porque Stiles no tiene ni idea y probablemente el mismo Derek tampoco, pero él ha oído la manera en la que le late el corazón cuando a Stiles se le sube un poco la camiseta y se le ve una franja de piel sobre la cinturilla de los pantalones, o cuando él hace alguno de sus comentarios tan fácilmente sacados de contexto, o cuando le toca casualmente, o cuando gira la cabeza y deja su cuello cubierto de lunares directamente en el campo de visión de Derek. 

-Estás ladrándole al árbol equivocado -dice a media voz, con tono de disculpa.

-¿Qué?

-O, mejor dicho... tú eres el árbol y hay otro perro ladrándote.

-¿Qué? -repite, arrugando la frente.

-No voy a ser más específico, lo siento.

-Esto no me ayuda mucho.

-Eres un tío inteligente, acabarás entendiéndolo.

 

**Mayo**

Su cama chirría. Se ha dado cuenta en las dieciséis veces que se ha acostado con Danny en ella. Supone que debería dejar de contarlas, que empieza a ser patético, pero le sigue pareciendo tan impresionante la manera en la que él le mira y le toca y le besa que es incapaz de olvidarlas. Y las veces en la cama de Danny, y las tres que lo han hecho en el coche y aquella en el baño del cine.

Los muelles se quejan cuando Danny se da la vuelta entre sus brazos y apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro. Isaac lleva un buen rato despierto, no necesariamente observándole, pero empapándose de la sensación de tenerle allí y sentir la piel desnuda contra la suya. Él frunce el ceño, aún medio dormido, y mete la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Isaac, tratando de escapar de la luz que entra por la ventana, y su respiración pausada le hace cosquillas.

-Eh -susurra, pasándole una mano por la espalda. Él se aprieta más contra su cuerpo y hace un ruido pequeño con la garganta, una especie de gemido contento-. Tengo hambre, Danny. Vamos a desayunar.

-No -musita.

-Por favor.

-Duerme.

-Llevas durmiendo diez horas. ¿Quién duerme diez horas?

-Es domingo -insiste, con la voz ronca.

-Voy a levantarme.

Danny se abraza a su cintura y niega con la cabeza vehementemente.

-¿Te das cuenta de que sigo pudiendo levantarme? -se ríe-. Vamos, anda. Huelo café.

Tardan aún unos minutos en salir de la cama, en ponerse algo de ropa y lavarse los dientes. Danny le acorrala contra la puerta del baño un buen rato y juega a dejarle los dientes marcados en la clavícula, observando cómo las marcas rosadas desaparecen casi al momento.

Cuando bajan por la destartalada escalera de caracol se encuentran a Derek sentado a la barra de la cocina, comiéndose una manzana y leyendo el suplemento dominical del periódico.

-Ya iba siendo hora.

-No se me dan bien las mañanas -dice Danny, acercándose a poner el desayuno. Se mueve por el loft con naturalidad, como si llevara allí toda la vida. Sabe cuál es la taza que le gusta a Isaac para el té y dónde está el paquete de azúcar para rellenar el azucarero. Sabe cuál es el peldaño de la escalera que cruje y dónde tiene que empujar el marco de la ventana grande del salón para cerrarla cuando se encaja la madera. Se ha hecho un hueco en su vida y en su casa y parece como si siempre hubiera habido allí un vacío del tamaño exacto de Danny-. Derek, aún necesitas ayuda con el ordenador? -pregunta, señalándolo sobre la mesa de café.

Él deja la revista y hace un gesto vago y despreocupado, como si Isaac fuera a tragárselo. Lleva una semana desesperado porque se apaga sin previo aviso y nada funciona como debería y _¡todo en mi vida se rompe!_

-He hecho la copia de seguridad como me explicaste, pero no entiendo lo que hay que hacer para formatearlo.

-Le da miedo -apunta Isaac, impulsándose con los brazos para sentarse en la barra y aceptando la taza de té que le tiende Danny-. Y no me deja hacerlo a mí.

-Puedo echarte una mano, no vamos a tardar nada -dice él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Seguro?

- _Esperaré hasta que esté aquí tu novio_ -se burla, balanceando las piernas en el aire-. _Tu novio sabe de ordenadores. Tu novio es un genio, me quitó los banners de publicidad de YouPorn._

-No era YouPorn -gruñe Derek, porque sabe que todo lo demás es una recreación literal.

-Pero ya no hay anuncios en YouPorn -dice él, y se gana un manotazo en la rodilla de parte Danny y una ceja levantada de Derek.

-No vuelvas a tocar mi ordenador. Voy a instalar un control parental -amenaza.

-Danny tendrá que enseñarte a hacerlo.

-No me parece una mala idea -bromea él, dejándole un beso furtivo en la nuca. Isaac le da una patada en el culo según pasa por delante.

-Ni siquiera me caéis bien cuando os juntáis -dice, levantando la barbilla con desdén y soplando en su té verde.

Derek sonríe con maldad, siguiendo a Danny hasta el sofá.

-Deberás saber que no recuerdo dónde se guardó la copia de seguridad.

-Vale. Creo que voy a tener que quedarme a comer.


End file.
